


A vow before the war comes

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Jealous Thranduil, M/M, Misunderstandings, Peaceful time before the war, Wicked Thorin, lots of fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giây phút bình yên và riêng tư cho Thorin và Thranduil trước trận chiến.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vow before the war comes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A vow before the war comes (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695310) by [GreenJewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel)



> Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong đây thuộc về nhau và thuộc về Tolkien.
> 
> Note: Quà sinh nhật tự tặng và là fic đầu tiên tự viết cho Thorinduil. Yay~~~
> 
> Vì là fic đầu tiên mình viết cho nên sẽ còn nhiều sai sót. Mong được mọi người góp ý.
> 
> PS: Cảm ơn Uni đã góp ý những chi tiết rất nhỏ nhưng quan trọng. Rất tiếc là tớ không thể sửa theo toàn bộ góp ý của cậu vì như thế thì sẽ sửa cả fic, nhưng tớ sẽ để ý đến những điểm đó lần sau. Cảm ơn beta Lam Vũ đã chịu khó sửa giúp mình.
> 
> Fic được dịch sang tiếng Anh tại đây: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2695310 bởi Green Jewel. Thank you so so much.

Thranduil không thể nhớ chuyện bắt đầu từ lúc nào. Ngài chưa từng ngạc nhiên nhiều lần trong cùng một ngày như thế trước đây. Chuyện khó tin đến mức ngài vẫn chưa theo kịp diễn biến của sự kiện. Và không chỉ riêng ngài cảm thấy vậy.

 

Đoàn người và tiên đến để đòi Thorin giữ lời hứa. Họ dự tính rằng Thorin sẽ đóng sầm cánh cổng, quay lưng với mất mát do gã gián tiếp gây ra. Họ cũng sẵn sàng chiến đấu với đám người lùn để lấy những gì xứng đáng thuộc về họ. Nhưng chuyện họ không thể ngờ là Thorin lại chủ động mở cổng đón họ vào.

 

Gã chấp nhận ngồi vào bàn đám phán, khiến Bard nhướng mày không tin được khi gã đồng ý chia cho anh một phần mười ba kho báu mà không có bất cứ điều kiện gì. Rồi gã quay sang đoàn tiên nhưng lại cố tính né không nhìn thẳng vào ngài. Gã không hứa điều gì với tiên nhưng có nhắc đến mối liên minh ngày xưa và mong muốn hàn gắn nó. Chỉ đến lúc này Thranduil mới nhận ra kẻ đang nói những lời phải trái chính là Thorin chứ không phải gã bị ai đó nhập vào. Vì bên dưới những lời tốt đẹp, hướng về tương lai thì vẫn có một chút cay đắng và căm hận. Dù vậy, nó lại dẫn ngài đến một câu hỏi khác. Điều gì khiến Thorin thay đổi nhanh như vậy? Cách đây hai ngày gã còn ném vào ngài những lời miệt thị tàn độc nhất cơ mà… Rồi ngài cho rằng mình đã nhìn thấy câu trả lời.

 

Đứng phía sau Thorin là một sinh vật lạ, nhỏ bé hơn cả người lùn nhưng lại không có râu và bàn chân thì khá to. Nếu ngài nhớ không lầm thì sinh vật gây tò mò này là một Hobbit, tộc người nhỏ bé sống ở vùng đất thanh bình, xa khỏi bóng đêm đang trỗi dậy. Một Hobbit như vậy làm gì ở đây?

 

Thranduil càng tò mò hơn nữa khi thấy ánh mắt của cậu ta dành cho Thorin. Và đột nhiên ngực trái ngài có cảm giác như bị kim đâm. Ngài biết ánh mắt đó vì ngài và Thorin cũng đã từng trao cho nhau những ánh nhìn như vậy.

 

 

 

Tối đó, người lùn, tiên và người ngồi vây quanh đống lửa, chia nhau phần ăn khiêm tốn. Không gian trầm lắng và căng thẳng. Con rồng đã chết nhưng họ chưa kịp ăn mừng thì tin xấu lại đến. Có vẻ như vùng đất này sẽ không bao giờ yên bình khi bè lũ orc và những kẻ phụng sự bóng đêm chưa được quét sạch.

 

Giữa buổi đàm phán, một người chạy vào báo với ba thủ lĩnh rằng Gandalf bị thương nặng và cần họ có mặt gấp. Vị phù thủy già trở lại nhưng không như hai lần trước khi ông xuất hiện đúng lúc để cứu nguy, lần này ông mang theo tin chiến tranh. Trận chiến ác liệt với đội quân orc hùng hậu đang tiến về Ngọn núi Cô đơn.

 

Mắt mọi người đều tối đen, xa xăm nhìn vào tương lai mịt mù tang thương phía trước và bầu không khí căng thẳng dâng cao đến khó chịu.

 

Rồi bỗng dưng một giọng hát cất lên. Thranduil ngẩng đầu lên khỏi ly rượu. Giọng hát trầm và đầy uy quyền nhưng đồng thời lại mềm dịu và trìu mến của Thorin. Gã ngồi trên một tảng đá và hát bài ca về chiến thắng huy hoàng và hy vọng. Và như có một lực hút vô hình, mọi người đều dần đi về phía gã, ánh mắt mê mẩn và bừng sáng ngọn lửa chiến đấu. Rồi tiếng đàn vang lên. Thranduil nhìn sang bên cạnh Thorin, Bilbo vừa tiến đến với cây đàn hạc trong tay. Bàn tay cậu gảy những nốt dứt khoát và một cách thần kỳ nào đó hòa vào giọng hát của Thorin. Họ lại trao cho nhau ánh mắt và Thranduil chắc chắn ngài thấy nụ cười xuất hiện trên khóe môi của Thorin. Tim ngài lại bất giác nhói đau. Đau hơn cả lần đầu.

 

 

“Cậu ấy đúng là món quà Mahal ban tặng cho chúng tôi trong chuyến đi này.”

 

 

Thranduil giật mình quay qua thì thấy Balin đứng bên cạnh. Người lùn già nhìn về phía Thorin và Bilbo với ánh mắt ấm áp, lắc lư nhẹ theo điệu nhạc.

 

 

“Ta chưa hiểu ý ông lắm.” Ngài dùng hết sức để nói, cảm thấy cổ họng ran rát.

 

“Ồ, Bilbo Baggins, cậu Hobbit ấy, gia nhập vào đoàn với nhiệm vụ là một tên trộm. Ngài biết đấy, Hobbit đi rất khẽ mặc cho kích thước bàn chân của họ.” Ông bật cười rồi tiếp tục. “Nhưng rồi chúng tôi đều nhận ra cậu ấy đáng giá hơn thế, Một anh chàng thông minh, hiểu lý lẽ và người duy nhất có thể thuyết phục Thorin.” Balin nói trong khi ánh mắt không dời khỏi hai người kia, không che  giấu sự ngưỡng mộ và tình cảm trong giọng nói. Thranduil thấy tay ngài bấu chặt lên tảng đá ngài đang ngồi đến nỗi đầu ngón tay ngài đau buốt.

 

“Ý ông là tất cả chuyện này… Chuyện Vua của ông đột nhiên nhượng bộ đều là do Bilbo?” Ngài nói và chính ngài cũng nhận ra trong giọng nói mình có cơn giận mù quáng. Có vẻ như Balin cũng nhận ra, nhưng thay vì ngạc nhiên hay tò mò thì Thranduil chỉ thấy trong mắt người lùn già lấp lánh tia sáng lạ.

 

“Đúng thế.” Ông nói. “Cậu ta đáng giá hơn cả Arkenstone, tôi nghe Thorin nói như thế với cậu ấy sau khi Bilbo cứu chúng tôi khỏi cung điện của ngài.” Tới đây Balin nhếch môi cười hàm ý chế giễu khiến Thranduil cau mày, thẳng người dậy. Ngài cảm thấy bị xúc phạm nhưng nhiều hơn thế là cảm giác bị phản bội. Mà cũng không hẳn là phản bội…

 

_Trong số tất cả châu báu ở Erebor này, trong cả Trung Địa này, không gì quý giá bằng ngài. Kể cả Arkenstone._

 

Ngài lắc đầu để xua đi ký ức, cảm thấy mình không thể ở đây lâu hơn nữa mà không đánh mất lòng tự tôn.

 

 

“Có lẽ ta nên đi chuẩn bị. Ta sẽ cầu nguyện Valar bảo vệ chúng ta trong trận chiến ngày mai, đồng minh của ta.” Ngài cúi đầu nhẹ chào Balin rồi rời đi. Mỗi bước chân lại đi nhanh hơn khi ngài đã chắc chắn mình ra khỏi tầm nhìn của mọi người.

 

 

Ngài thầm cảm ơn vì không ai đi theo ngài, cũng không ai nhìn thấy ngài lúc này. Người ta sẽ có cả khối chuyện vui khi Thranduil, Vua Tiên vốn cao ngạo lại quằn mình vì cơn đau tinh thần. Ngài tựa lưng vào một gốc cây, cố lấy lại hơi thở trong khi lồng ngực bị bóp chặt. Ngài ngẩng đầu lên bầu trời đêm đen mượt và nhanh chóng xác định được ngôi sao mà ngài yêu thích. Thranduil nhắm mắt lại và để cơ thể thư giãn trong ánh sáng của vì sao, hy vọng nó giúp làm dịu cơn đau.

 

 

“Valar vị đại. Các ngài đang trừng phạt ta vì sự phản bội ta dành cho liên minh của mình trước đây phải không?” Ngài lẩm bẩm. “Nếu là thế thì ta cầu xin các ngài hãy để thanh gươm lũ orc giết ta vào ngày mai. Đừng để ta sống mà chịu đựng thứ nọc độc vô hình này.”

 

 

Có vẻ như Valar lại trêu đùa ngài. Họ đưa ký ức trở lại cái thời Erebor còn là một vương quốc hùng mạnh. Thành phố vĩ đại với con sông vàng chảy uốn lượn bên trong. Căn phòng rộng. Lụa mềm mại lướt qua da trần. Bàn tay to chai sần, điêu luyện vuốt ve. Hơi thở đầy ham muốn và những nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt. Ngài nhớ những ngày mùa hè họ dạo chơi trong rừng trên đôi chân trần, cảm nhận mặt đất, độ ẩm và mùi hương của khu rừng thấm vào các giác quan, lắng nghe tiếng lá xào xạc trên đầu hòa vào tiếng rên khẽ. Ngài nhớ những lời khen tặng và thề ước. Ngài nhớ ánh mắt ấm áp, say mê và đầy chiếm hữu của hoàng tử trẻ. Ngài nhớ cách gã đùa với ngài, làm ngài bật cười. Ngài nhớ cái nhìn lưu luyến khi họ tạm biệt nhau ở cổng thành mỗi cuối hè. Rồi tất cả vỡ tan, chỉ còn lại ánh mắt đầy lửa căm thù, lạnh lùng xuyên qua tim ngài.

 

Ngài đột ngột mở mắt vì ngón tay vuốt lên mặt mình và giật mình nhận ra mình vừa khóc. Càng hoản loạn hơn khi trước mặt ngài là Thorin. Gã nhìn ngài bằng biểu cảm ngài không đọc được. Thranduil vội thẳng người dậy, trở lại tư thế của một vị vua.

 

 

“Thorin, Vua trong lòng Núi, ngài… ngài làm gì ở đây?” Thranduil hỏi, cố giữ giọng bình tĩnh nhưng khi thấy Thorin không đáp lại mà chỉ nhìn mình, đến lượt ngài lại né tránh ánh mắt của gã. “Ta thấy giọng hát của ngài đang giúp mọi người lên tinh thần. Sao ngài không ra đó và để ta…”

 

“Thật sao? Ta lại không thấy nó có tác dụng với ngài, Vua Tiên của Mirkwood.”

 

 

Gã đã nắm được thót ngài.

 

 

“Ta…” Thranduil lắp bắp. “Ta… chỉ hơi mệt. Chúng ta có trận chiến ngày mai và ta muốn đi chuẩn bị.” Ngài nhìn lên và thấy ánh mắt dò xét của Thorin.

 

 

Đột ngột gã đưa tay lên, sờ lên má ngài. Ngón tay gã vuốt qua khóe mi, lau đi giọt nước mắt còn vương ở đó và Thranduil thấy ngài theo phản xạ tựa vào bàn tay ấy.

 

 

“Ta không nghĩ sau những trận chiến ngài từng trải qua, trận sắp tới này lại khiến ngài sợ đến như vậy đấy.” Gã nói, môi cong lên vì phản xạ của ngài, trong giọng có sự trêu chọc và cả một chút lo lắng hay chỉ là do ngài huyễn hoặc. Dù là gì thì nó cũng làm ngài nhướng mày, lùi lại và ngẩng cao đầu, trở lại là Vua Tiên cao ngạo.

 

“Ta không sợ. Và xin phép ngài, ta thực sự có chuyện phải làm.” Ngài quay lưng đi nhưng bất ngờ bị ngã nắm tay ngăn lại.

 

“Thranduil.” Gã gọi. Và có lẽ ngài lầm vì nó nghe trìu mến. Ngài quay đầu lại, cau mày nhìn gã và lập tức nhìn thấy đôi mắt xanh sâu thẳm, luôn sáng bừng ngọn lửa của tộc người gã. Nắm tay gã siết chặt quanh cổ tay ngài hơn khi ngài cố vung tay ra.

 

“Thorin của Durin, ta thật sự nghĩ ngài nên quay lại với mọi người và để ta làm việc của ta.” Thranduil mở to mắt nhìn Thorin, hoàn toàn bối rối. Ngài không hiểu Thorin định làm gì? Mỉa mai ngài? Sỉ nhục ngài? Có lẽ gã đã nhận ra trái tim ngài tan vỡ khi nhìn thấy gã với Bilbo và gã còn căm hận ngài đến mức phải tận mắt nhìn thấy ngài gục ngã thì gã mới thỏa mãn. Tàn nhẫn làm sao! Và dối trá làm sao khi vài tiếng trước gã còn nói về liên minh giữa họ. Cơn tức giận bắt đầu hòa chung vào nỗi buồn.

 

“Thật không? Nói lại đi, rằng ngài không cần ta ở đây và muốn ta quay lại với người của ta.”

 

Mặt Thranduil đanh lại, mắt ngài tối sầm và ngài mở miệng, để từng chữ như hàng trăm mũi tên đâm chầm chậm xuyên qua tim ngài. “Phải. Ta không cần ngài lúc này và ta không muốn gì hơn là ngài quay lại với Bilbo…” Thranduil dừng ngay, nhận ra mình đã buột miệng. Ngài nhìn lên thấy miệng Thorin nhếch lên. Lạy thánh thần!

 

“Thật đáng tiếc, Thranduil của Mirkwood, nhưng ta lại không muốn gì ngoài ở bên ngài lúc này.”

 

 

Thorin không để Thranduil có cơ hội phản ứng, gã lập tức nhào đến đưa tay lên, vòng ra sau, ôm lấy đầu Thranduil, kéo ngài xuống nụ hôn thô bạo. Tay ngài nắm chặt lấy áo Thorin, cố đẩy gã ra nhưng cánh tay còn lại của gã nắm chặt lấy cánh tay ngài, giữ chúng ở yên đó. Gã dùng toàn bộ sức lực của tộc mình và ấn ngài vào thân cây.

 

Đôi môi đáng nguyền rủa không mất quá lâu để dìm ngài hoàn toàn vào đam mê. Tay ngài nới lỏng khỏi áo gã vào di chuyển xuống nắm lấy cánh tay to khỏe của Thorin. Ngài ôm lấy gã như ôm lấy sự sống trong khi bên trên Thorin đang hút từng chút không khí ra khỏi phổi ngài. Đầu óc ngài quay vòng, choáng váng và trống rỗng.

 

Gã dứt môi ra, tay vẫn ôm lấy mặt ngài. Thorin áp trán gã lên trán ngài. Đôi mắt xanh sâu thẳm nhìn ngài đầy đam mê. Thranduil dần lấy lại nhịp thở, má nóng bừng và tay vẩn nắm lấy cánh tay Thorin.

 

 

“Ngài thỏa mãn chưa, Thorin? Trả thù ta bằng cách tàn độc nhất.” Ngài lẩm bẩm.

 

“Trả thù?” Thorin nói, vẻ khó hiểu hiện trên mặt. “Không, Thranduil. Đây không phải trả thù và ta cũng không bao giờ thấy thỏa mãn với ngài.”

 

Thranduil nhếch miệng cười cay đắng. Ngài im lặng một giây rồi nói tiếp. “Ngài không giấu được ta đâu. Bất kể cậu Hobbit kia có thần kì đến thế nào thì cậu ta cũng không thể xóa đi lòng thù hận của ngài dành cho ta.”

 

“Ta thật không hiểu nổi tiên. Từ lúc nào với các ngài, nụ hôn yêu thương lại là căm ghét và hận thù vậy? Hay là ngài đã sống cô độc quá lâu đến nỗi quên mất tình yêu là gì rồi, Thranduil.” Và hắn nhận ngay cái quắc mắt của ngài. “Nếu là thế thì…” Giọng gã trầm xuống và Thranduil thấy như có luồng điện chạy lên sống lưng. “Ta thấy mình có trách nhiệm phải nhắc cho ngài nhớ tình yêu là thế nào.” Gã kéo mặt ngài lại cho một nụ hôn khác nhưng ngài nhất quyết đẩy gã ra lần này. Thorin siết chặt tay, ghim ngài vào thân cây trong khi môi gã trượt xuống cái cổ dài, trắng ngần của ngài. Gã hôn lên lên làn da ở đó và nhận lại tiếng rên khẽ từ ngài.

 

“Thorin…” Ngài lẩm bẩm run rẩy. “Dừng đi… Vì bất cứ tội lỗi nào ta gây ra với người của ngài trong quá khứ, hãy dừng màn tra tấn này lại.” Thranduil nghe thấy tiếng thở dài và Thorin dừng lại, ngẩng mắt lên nhìn ngài.

 

“Ta không có ý trả thù ngài, ít nhất bây giờ là thế. Và thật sự thì ta sẽ chết trước khi làm chuyện đó, Thranduil của ta.” Trong sự ngạc nhiên của ngài, Thorin nâng tay ngài lên và hôn vào lòng bàn tay ấy. “Ta biết cái đầu xinh đẹp của ngài nghĩ gì, Thranduil. Nhưng ta chỉ xem Bilbo là bạn. Một người bạn tốt nhất ta may mắn có được. Ngài nên ghi nhớ điều này, trái tim ta chưa từng đập vì ai khác ngoài ngài. Nó thuộc về ngài và mãi mãi là của ngài cho đến ngày ta về với Mahal vĩ đại.”

 

 

Thranduil nghe thấy tiếng tim mình đập mạnh với từng lời Thorin nói. Tim ngài lại càng đau hơn gấp nhiều lần nhưng là trong niềm vui vì ngài biết những lời gã nói là chân thật.

 

 

“Nhưng ta thích cách ngài ghen với Bilbo.” Thorin nhếch miệng cười ranh mãnh và Thranduil chỉ có thể lườm gã.

 

“Chàng thật tinh quái, Thorin.” Ngài đưa tay lên nghịch hàm râu của gã rồi đột ngột kéo mạnh làm gã lớn tiếng nguyền rủa nhưng bị ngắt ngang khi môi ngài áp lên môi gã. Nụ hồn nồng cháy như lần đầu nhưng hai tay họ lại dịu dàng ôm lấy nhau, siết vào đầy đam mê và trân trọng.

 

 

Họ giữ nguyên tư thế đó, ngài ngồi tựa vào thân cây và Thorin ngồi lên ngài, môi họ dính chặt vào nhau. Cả hai hoàn toàn không để ý ở đằng xa có những cặp mắt đang theo dõi họ từ nãy giờ với biểu cảm rất đa dạng. Balin gật gù, vuốt râu hài lòng. Gandalf nheo mắt nhìn người lùn già, lắc đầu nhưng một nụ cười thoáng qua trên mặt ông. Fíli và Kíli há hốc miệng kinh ngạc và đỏ gay vì xấu hổ và cả phấn khích. Dwalin khoanh tay, khịt mũi quay đi. Còn Legolas là tổng hợp của tất cả bọn họ. Chàng vừa bối rối, vừa sửng sốt, vừa cáu giận và quyết định phải đến đó ngăn chuyện khủng khiếp này lại. Chàng không bao giờ bằng lòng để một tên lùn… một tên lùn… với cha ngài… Chàng muốn hét to lên và sẵn sàng cây cung trong tay. Nhưng trước khi chàng đến đó và khoảnh khắc đoàn tụ của đôi tình nhân thì những người kia đã bịt miệng, kéo tay chân chàng lôi đi mặc cho chàng phản đối trong vô vọng.

 

 

 

Thranduil giật mình choàng tỉnh. Ngài nhìn ra ngoài qua khe hở của lớp bạt che cửa lều. Ngoài đó vẫn là màn đêm và sự tĩnh lặng căng thẳng trước cơn bão. Rồi ngài cảm thấy bàn tay chai sạn vuốt lên vai mình, tiếp đó là hàm râu thô ráp và làn môi ấm. Họ đã dành từng giây của bổi tối cho nhau, đánh thức lại những cảm xúc ngủ quên quá lâu. Nâng niu, ôm ấp, trân trọng nhau.

 

“Điều gì làm ngài tỉnh giấc vậy?” Thorin thì thầm trên vai ngài.

 

“Chàng ngáy to quá!” Thranduil nói và Thorin có thể thấy môi ngài cong lên dù quanh họ tối đen.

 

“Thật sao?” Thorin lên giọng. “Ta xin lỗi.” Gã nói nhưng hoàn toàn không có ý đó.

 

Thranduil im lặng một lúc rồi lên tiếng “Ta mơ thấy một giấc mơ kì lạ.”

 

“Kể ta nghe.” Thorin luồn tay vào tóc vị tiên và xoa nhẹ.

 

“Ta mơ thấy một con sư tử to lớn và dũng mãnh, bờm dài và màu sậm, cơ thể lực lưỡng và đầy uy nghiêm.” Ngài nằm xuống, tựa đầu lên ngực gã. Thorin bật cười nhưng để Thranduil nói tiếp. “Và nó hôn một con nai.”

 

“Ồ…” Thorin vân vê vai Thranduil. “Và con nai đó trông thế nào?”

 

“Nó toàn một màu trắng và cũng quyền uy không kém gì con sư tử kia.”

 

“Rồi?” Gã hỏi tiếp.

 

“Đến đó thì ta thức dậy.” Thranduil đột ngột nhấc đầu khỏi ngực Thorin và nằm xuống nệm. Thorin di chuyển người, leo lên trên Thranduil và rên khẽ khi hai cơ thể trần trụi của họ áp vào nhau. “Ta biết đoạn sau giấc mơ đó là thế nào.” Thorin hôn lên cổ ngài, mút thật mạnh.

 

“Kể ta nghe xem.” Thranduil vuốt tóc gã.

 

“Ừm… con sư tử bỗng thấy đói cồn cào và nó muốn ăn con nai trước mặt.” Tay Thorin lần mò tìm thấy tay Thranduil và nhanh chóng luồn vào chúng, ấn tay ngài xuống nệm. “Nó giành thế chủ động, dẫn dụ con nai bằng nụ hôn tuyệt vời và đè con nai xuống.” Gã bất thình lình cắn lên vai ngài và nhận được tiếng rên theo sau là tiếng thở đầy ham muốn. “Nó cắn lên vai con nai. Không quá mạnh, chỉ đủ để con nai không thể chạy được nữa.”

 

“Thô bạo!” Thranduil nhận xét, giọng nói xen lẫn sự thích thú.

 

“Nhưng con nai có vẻ thích vì nó rên rỉ và mở rộng cơ thể ra trước con sư tử.” Thorin lùi dần xuống dưới, rải nụ hôn dài xuống đến thân dưới của Thranduil. Bàn tay to lớn của gã ôm lấy hông ngài, tay còn lại nắm lấy “ngài” và trước khi Thranduil kịp phòng bị thì gã đã ngậm cái ấy của ngài vào. Vòm miệng nóng hổi và cái lưỡi điêu luyện di chuyển khiến ngài không ngừng phát ra phát ra những âm thanh dâm dục. Ngài ôm lấy gã, luồn ngón tay dài vào mái tóc gã vả siết chặt khi gã đưa ngài lên đỉnh lần nữa. Ngài nhắm mắt, cong lưng lên, để những cơn sóng cảm xúc đập vào mình. Rồi ngài thấy môi gã tìm kiếm môi ngài. Thranduil mở miệng ra chào đón gã. Tay ngài nắm lấy cái của gã và đến lượt ngài nhận lấy tiếng gầm gừ thấp giọng trong cuống họng Thorin. Không mất quá lâu để gã ra trong tay ngài. Thorin ngã xuống, hôn ngài lần nữa.

 

“Có vẻ như thánh thần đang ở bên chúng ta…” Thranduil vuốt ve má Thorin. “Các ngài ngăn mặt trời lên, kéo dài thời khắc này ra cho chúng ta.” Ngài thì thầm.

 

“Nếu vậy ta muốn xin họ một đặc ân nữa. Hãy để ngài sống sót an toàn trong trận chiến ngày mai…” Thranduil đặt một ngón tay lên môi gã.

 

“Thorin Oakenshield, lòng tham của người lùn chàng đi đâu mất rồi? Nếu sống thì cùng sống. Ta cũng đã sống quá lâu và…”

 

“Không, Thranduil.” Thorin ngắt ngang. “Đừng từ bỏ. Ta sẽ bảo vệ ngài và chúng ta sẽ sống để viết tiếp trang mới của mối quan hệ này. Và ta cũng thề rằng nó sẽ chỉ có niềm vui… và rất nhiều…” Thorin hôn lên cổ ngài. “Đam mê.” Thranduil bật cười.

 

Và ngay lúc đó, ánh bình minh ló dạng, len vào cửa lều, rọi lên đôi tình nhân đang thề nguyện cùng với tiếng tù và nổi lên báo hiệu chiến tranh.

 

 

 

Hết.


End file.
